


Missing her

by tsmagnumm



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, POV Neil Melendez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsmagnumm/pseuds/tsmagnumm
Summary: Neil's home drinking and he misses her so much. Lots of P.O.V.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Missing her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this gonna be very short but also angst. Be warned: your heart might break if you're sensitive to Neil Melendez suffering.

Missing someone is not something that happens overnight. First you miss their laugh at the lunch, you miss all the stupid jokes that was capable to make you unconsciously break from a dark place. The second step is missing the company, is going out for drinks and feel like there's something out of place, that there's an empty space at your booth that is not going to be replaced. The third one is seeing the person who you learned to care about and love going home with someone else… even if they never went home with _you_.  
That was missing Claire Browne for Neil, he missed being with her and giving her those stupid heart eyes, he missed their runs, he missed her facial expressions when he acted provocative towards her… she was not so around anymore.  
That was to be expected now she's dating Dash.  
He should've known their friendship would change a little bit and he wouldn't be so damn hurt because of that if he didn't miss her so much.  
Claire still had his back on every case, they even went out for beers last week but it wasn't the same. Something felt out of place, like there was an empty space at their booth, at her space. A space inside of her that was reserved for someone else.  
Damnit, Neil didn't remember being so difficult falling for someone. He blamed her bright eyes, it's one of the sweetest things about her.  
He has this weird way of knowing exactly what she's thinking just by staring at her eyes… she would do the exact same thing with _him_.  
He missed her smile - not the laugh that everyone could hear and fall in love with the sound - he missed her smile, the one where he would be the only one seeing because she was giving it to him.  
Lord, Neil shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. Not when he was supposed to support her on this.  
He wanted to be with her. To _actually_ be with her. For real.  
But he couldn't.  
He couldn't risk her happiness like this.  
Claire deserved someone less messy than him.  
He should support her every step of the way and that would be enough.  
He couldn't risk losing her if it didn't work between them.  
Neil is now putting all the blame on his third glass of single barrel whisky. 12:39 a.m. He should be sleeping right now because tomorrow would be another long day.  
When the daylight finally comes, breaking through his window in the first hours of the morning, he would start missing Claire all over again.  
Neil should probably start to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to read whatever you have to tell me about this!


End file.
